Richmond, New South Wales
| latd =33 |latm =36 |lats = | longd =150 |longm =45 |longs = | elevation= 19 | maxtemp = 23.7 | mintemp = 10.7 | rainfall = 810.3 | stategov = Londonderry | fedgov = Macquarie | dist1 = 5 | location1= Windsor | dist2 = 63 | location2 = Sydney | near-nw = North Richmond | near-n = Cornwallis and Richmond Lowlands | near-ne = Cornwallis and Clarendon | near-w = Agnes Banks | near-e = Clarendon | near-sw = Agnes Banks | near-s = Hobartville and Londonderry | near-se = South Windsor }} Richmond is a town in New South Wales, north-west of Sydney, in the Local Government Area of the City of Hawkesbury. It is located at a latitude of 33° 35' 54" South and a longitude of 150°45' 04" east, 19 metres above sea level on the alluvial Hawkesbury River flats, at the foot of the Blue Mountains. It is about 65 km by road from Sydney. History The Darug people were the native people to the area in 1788. The area was originally explored by British settlers in 1789 and was known by them as 'Richmond Hill'. This name was given by Governor Phillip, in honour of Charles Lennox, the third Duke of Richmond who was Master General of Ordnance in the Pitt administration. The local area was the third area to have European settlement in Australia after Sydney and Parramatta. The first 22 European settlers came to the area in 1794. They came to farm a total of in what is now Pitt Town Bottoms. They needed good farming land to help overcome the desperate need for food in the new colony. By 1799 this region was producing about half the grain produced in the colony. The Battle of Richmond Hill took place in May and June 1795 between the Darug people and the European settlers. It is perhaps the first time that the colonial authorities sent in the troopers and expressly stated their intent to 'destroy' the whole local Aboriginal population of an area. Around 1811 Macquarie established the five Macquarie Towns in the area: Windsor, Richmond, Castlereagh, Wilberforce and Pitt Town. One of the early settlers, James Blackman,Wikicities entry on James Blackman (1754-1842) built Bowman Cottage from brick nog, a common construction technique in the colony, using money borrowed from William Cox. The house was constructed between the years 1815 and 1818. James was unable to pay his debts and was forced to sell the property to George Bowman. The building was restored by the NSW Public Works Department and then became a Division of the Australian Foundation for the Disabled, providing employment for the disabled.Bowman Cottage Page:Retrieved 22nd March 2009 During WWII the RAAF operated a top secret operations bunker from somewhere in Richmond. It was either half or completely underground. The location of this bunker is unknown but it has been reported that this bunker was identical to the Bankstown Bunker which is currently buried under a public park in Bankstown. It has also been reported that this bunker could still be intact. RAAF Base Richmond is a Royal Australian Air Force base at Richmond which was established in 1923. The air base is currently the home to the RAAF's transport squadrons. During the Vietnam War, logistic support and medical evacuations were supplied by the C-130 Hercules aircraft from RAAF Richmond. Heritage The following buildings are listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, pp.2/122-124 * Josieville, 2 Chapel Street, late 1830s * Hobartville, Chapel Street, circa 1828 * Clear Oaks Homestead, 143 Francis Street, circa 1820 * Stable Square, Hawkesbury Agricultural College, designed by Walter Liberty Vernon, 1896–97 * Mountain View, Inall's Lane, circa 1812 * School of Arts, West Market Street * Court House and Police Station, Windsor Street, * Post Office, Windsor Street * St Peter's Church and Cemetery, Windsor Street, designed by Francis Clarke, circa 1837 * St Peter's Rectory, designed by Francis Clarke, circa 1843, additions designed by Edmund Blacket, circa 1863 * Toxana, 157 Windsor Street, circa 1840 Education Richmond has a range of educational facilities, from primary and high schools to Technical and Further Education (TAFE) and university campuses. There are three primary schools in Richmond (although there are many more in the Richmond/Hawkesbury area) Richmond Public School, Hobartville Public School and St Monica's Primary School, a comprehensive Catholic school. Richmond High School is the only High School in the town of Richmond, as Colo High School draws from the area west of Richmond and Windsor High School to the east. Geography The expansion of the Sydney suburban area has almost reached Richmond and it is now considered to be an outer suburb of Sydney. Bells Line of Road which leads into, over and across the Blue Mountains, finishing in Lithgow, starts in Richmond. Richmond railway station is the terminus of the Richmond branch of the Western Line of the CityRail network. Richmond is surrounded by the 329 km2 Richmond Woodlands Important Bird Area, identified as such by BirdLife International because of the importance of the patches of remnant eucalypt woodland it contains for endangered Regent Honeyeaters and Swift Parrots. Sport Richmond Roo's Climate Richmond has hotter summers than Sydney CBD, with most harsh temperature recorded here. Winter nights are cooler than Sydney, and they can reach below 0 degrees with frost visible. |date=August 2010 }} See also * Towns in NSW * Climate of Sydney References External links * Royal Australian Air Force * Hawkesbury City Council Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:City of Hawkesbury Category:Established in 1810